I—Introduction
Many methods of representing information in digital form are known, in particular character codes such as bar codes and message codes such as 2D codes. Only the latter make it possible to code a byte (256 values) and to represent a computer file. The Dote character code is also known, each character of which can code 1024 values, that is to say the equivalent of 4 bytes.
The DOTEM method that we are presenting is an improvement to the DOTE® method, French patent No 00 06411 and the PCT patent No 0102889 of the same inventor, which he is supplementing and developing.
II—Presentation
In data processing, all the information is finally coded in the form of bytes, which each have a value of between 0 and 255. The DOTEM method makes a particular structure or character correspond to each of these values. All these characters are grouped together in the form of alphabets each comprising several character fonts. The originality of the invention lies in the construction of the structure of these representations and the properties that stem from this.
The DOTEM representation is of the 2D type (the information is coded in 2 dimensions, x and y), unlike the representation of 1-dimensional character codes such as bar codes. Each byte is represented, in the DOTEM method, by a specific structure that is independent of the size and content of the file, unlike the great majority of bi-dimensional codes (2D), which each represent all the information by specific global graphical structure where there are no characters. These are ‘global’ codes, unlike the present concept, which is ‘alphabetic’, and therefore open.
The aim of the DOTEM method is:                to represent the computer files, partially or totally, conjointly on any physical medium, and in computerised form, in memory and on a network;        to simplify the formatting conventions and codings by characters with a value greater than one byte and/or representing complex variables;        to increase the security of processing (auto-checking at character level).        